varchie- texting
by varchie
Summary: it's pretty much just a varchie texting story!
1. Chapter 1

a texting story

?- hey jug , titanic or the notebook?

v- who is this?

?- oh sorry, wrong number.

v- i say the notebook.

?- but that's such a bad movie , I prefer titanic.

v- trying to watch a cute movie with your girl? ;)

?- one i'm a guy.., two i don't have a girl.

v- a guy into romantic movies ? that's cute. shame , girls like guys who watch romance.

?- i'm pretty much the romantic guy if you'd ask , what's your name and maybe I'll pick you up some time and we can watch a romance movie?

v- nice try , i'm not looking for a relationship. to find out my name you're going to have to earn it.

?- hit me up if you change your mind babe. earn it?, atleast give me a clue. how do you look like?

v- black hair.

?- great description, thanks. where are you from?

v- riverdale.

?- what really? same, how have i never seen you before? riverdale is a small town.

v- hmm , maybe you have.

?- can we meet to find out if we've met before?

?- let's go on a date.

v- how desperate can you get ?

?- only for you baby.

v- you don't even know who I am.

?- maybe , i do. riverdale is small , i bet i saw you atleast once without even knowing it's you.

v- what is your name then , flirt?

?- archie , however i am quite the flirt so that name will do too.

v- archikins, that's going to be cute.

archikins- you're not calling me archikins.

v- oh yes i am archikins.

archikins- well i don't like it.

v- but , i like it.

archikins- glad you're enjoying the nickname i hate.

v- archikins is just a me thing , no one else is allowed to call you that.

archikins- jealous?

v- " only for you baby".

archikins- you can't steal my lines!

v- ever so sorry, but i just did.

archikins- rude.

v- *seen*

archikins- come on why are you leaving me on read?

v- oh, you expected a reply archikins?

archikins- yes! we were mid way through a conversation!

v- but i don't know you , you're just a stranger.

archikins- i'm your stranger though.

v- yeah yeah of course.

archikins- black haired girl?

v- yes?

archikins- what's your name ?

v- veronica.

archikins- easier than i thought , i'll save your number as ronnie.

ronnie - ronnie , wow never heard that one before.

archikins-No one calls you ronnie?

ronnie- I've literally got two friends archikins, so no.

archikins-count me in , so 3.

ronnie- i never said i wanted another.

archikins- hey , I'm just being friendly.

ronnie- well stop then.

archikins- you seemed fun though , can we try and be friends?

ronnie- "fun" , i'm not like the other girls archie.

archikins- i never said you were , i like different.

ronnie- you're a nice guy.

archikins- you're a nice girl too ronnie.

really bad but first chapter here, is for youu. ❣


	2. Chapter 2

~a week later ~

archikins-hey.

ronnie- hello archikins.

archikins- did i not tell you to not call me that?

ronnie -maybe you did , maybe you didn't.

archikins - be a babe and don't call me that.

ronnie - you secretly love when i call you that , so hush.

archikins- maybe. what are you doing ?

ronnie- talking to you.

archikins- awh , i feel so special. what else?

ronnie- nothing , just here.

archikins - i'm laying on my bed thinking of you.

ronnie- how cheesy of you.

archikins - only for you.

ronnie- where's the baby?

archikins- only for you baby.

ronnie- that's more like it.

archikins- admit it , you like when i call you baby.

ronnie- i loveeee it.

archikins- i thought you did , i'll do it more often for you.

ronnie- do you ever just stop and wonder how messed up we all are?

archikins- why? what's wrong?

ronnie- my dad's in prison.

archikins- what for?

ronnie- please don't tell anyone , you're the first i'm telling.

archikins- of course i won't, please trust me.

ronnie- i trust you.

ronnie- my dad has been involved in a lot of illegal business and he's been bashing other companies down.

archikins- veronica , i am so sorry.

ronnie- it's not your fault. i'm just so glad i am able to let it out.

archikins- if you want to tell someone something , i'm your man for that.

ronnie- thank you so much, i really appreciate it. i'm so happy I've got you!

archikins- i'm happy i've got you too.

ronnie- have you got any problems ? anything you'd like to share?

archikins- they're nothing compared to yours.

ronnie- come on archikins every problem is important in it's own way.

archikins- i have to choose between football and singing.

ronnie- troy bolton is that you?

archikins- don't laugh ronnie, i know it's stupid.

ronnie- it's not stupid , do what you love.

archikins- i love both.

ronnie- do both then?

archikins- it's not that easy , i'm team captain and i love singing but it's stressful.

ronnie- maybe let someone else be team captain ? so the stress isn't all on you with the music as well.

archikins- that's actually a good idea.

ronnie- i'm full of good ideas arch.

archikins- thank-you.

ronnie- what for?

archikins- just being here.

ronnie- always.

archikins- always and forever?

ronnie- always and forever.

thank you for reading ❣


	3. Chapter 3

-3 weeks later -

archikins- hey ronnie , how are you?

ronnie- arch , that's such a bad way to start a conversation. although , i'm good you?

archikins- good thanks.

ronnie- you seem a bit not like you , what's up?

archikins- not like me? ronnie babe , i've known you for three weeks. how do you know what's not like me?

ronnie- we speak alot ,like all day , everyday. i can tell when something is upsetting you , come on spill.

archikins- there's been something bugging me alot recently.

ronnie- and what is that?

archikins- you know when you said you only had 2 friends?

ronnie- yes , don't remind me of my mysery.

archikins- i obviously don't mean it in a bad way , i swear.

ronnie- yeah?

archikins- one of my good friends , i've told him about you.

ronnie- who's the friend ?

archikins- hold on , i'm about to get there.

ronnie- right , ok.

archikins - he told me knows a veronica and he's actually good friends with a girl called that.

ronnie- so you're asking me if i know him?

archikins - pretty much.

ronnie- archie , the only friends at the moment i have are you , betty and jughead.

archikins- jughead! that's the one!

ronnie- wait.. you know juggy?

archikins - yes , he's my best friend. don't you remember the first message i sent "hey jug , titanic or the notebook?"

ronnie- jug's a romantic.

archikins - indeed, he is.

ronnie- i can't believe we've never met before then.

archikins- no me neither , jug is a secretive person so it's pretty clear he only has a small amount of friends .

ronnie - would you like to meet one day though?

archikins - i've been asking you this ever since the very first time we started talking.

ronnie- not yet.

archikins- when then?

ronnie- one day.

archikins- do you promise?

ronnie- i promise (:

thank-you for reading ❣


End file.
